onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
World Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of One Piece, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Note, however, that aside from the dates of "402", "1120", "1122", and "1127", all dates on this page are either estimates or non-precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the story progresses on. Timeline Before the Great Age of Pirates }} }} The Void Century ends. An organization of twenty kings comes together to create an alliance known as the World Government. As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, at the same time outlawing worldwide the ability to research and read the Poneglyphs. }} }} During his journies, Noland arrives on Green Bit, where he protects the dwarves from humans; he is made a hero and a statue is erected in his honor. Kaienreki 1122, May 12: Noland arrives on Jaya island and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandia sick. 4 years later, a large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandia begins. Kaienreki 1127, November 16: Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships; however, due to a storm, two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone. 6 months later, Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean. }} The World Government makes an alliance with Fishman Island after centuries of discrimination. The institution of slavery is prohibited by the World Government to secure a peace agreement. Ryugu Kingdom also attended its first Reverie, to which it doesn't attend another until 200 years later. The Fighting Fish appear near Green Bit. }} }} Gerth is born. }} }} }} }} }} }} Higuma is born. }} Monkey D. Dragon is born. }} }} }} }} Charlotte Linlin gives birth to her first child, Charlotte Perospero, setting the foundation of what would become the massive Charlotte Family. Benn Beckman is born. }} Kuzan is born. Charlotte Compote is born. }} Charlotte Daifuku is born. Charlotte Oven is born. Genzo is born. }} Urouge is born. Yasopp is born. Magellan is born. }} Senor Pink is born. Crocodile is born. }} Charlotte Cracker is born. Diamante is born. Turco is born. }} Kyros is born. Morgan is born. }} }} Shakuyaku gives up pirating to open a bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. Orlumbus is born. Charlotte Basskarte is born. Avalo Pizarro is born. }} Donquixote Doflamingo is born. Charlotte Noisette is born. }} Bell-mère is born. Pica is born. Ipponmatsu is born. }} Donquixote Rosinante is born. Buggy is born. }} Foxy is born. Kuroobi is born. Vasco Shot is born. }} Demaro Black is born. Nezumi is born. Catarina Devon is born. }} Charlotte Smoothie is born. Scarlett is born. Lucky Roo is born. Chew is born. Hannyabal is born. }} Cabaji is born. Charlotte Saint-Marc is born. Carne is born. Sentomaru is born. }} Donquixote Doflamingo and Rosinante's mother dies. Gladius is born. X Drake is born. Pappag is born. }} Blueno is born. Pedro is born. Charlotte Dacquoise is born. }} Scratchmen Apoo is born. Fukuro is born. Boa Hancock is born. Basil Hawkins is born. Makino is born. }} Chinjao engages in a fight with Monkey D. Garp and ends up getting his pointy head blunted, preventing him from reaching his treasures and leading him to hold a grudge against Garp. Nico Robin is born. Buffalo is born. Hody Jones is born. Rob Lucci is born. Monet is born. Mounblutain is born. }} Wapol is born. Shyarly is born. Mohji is born. Jango is born. Patty is born. Inazuma is born. }} Nico Olvia leaves Ohara and her daughter Robin to embark on a Poneglyph expedition. Shanks joins the Roger Pirates. Penguin is born. Sai is born. Charlotte Kato is born. Kozuki Momonosuke is born. }} Killer is born. Shachi is born. Kalifa is born. Wicca is born. Alvida is born. Cocoa is born. Gin is born. Byron is born. }} Gol D. Roger is shown the Road Poneglyph residing on Zou. Twin sisters Lola and Chiffon are born to Charlotte Linlin. Immediately after their birth, Linlin casts their father Pound out of her kingdom. Cavendish is born. Trafalgar Law is born. Chocolat is born. }} After completing a journey that takes them all the way to Raftel at the end of the Grand Line, Gol D. Roger disbands his pirate crew, allowing them to return to peaceful lives of their choosing. Upon hearing of the capture of Roger, and that Roger will be executed within a week, Shiki goes on a rampage throughout Marineford before being brought down by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. He is sent to Level 6 of Impel Down for his actions. Shyarly predicts the coming of the great pirate era that comes a year later. Perona is born. Leo is born. Kaku is born. Manjaro is born. Charlotte Marble is born. Charlotte Myukuru is born. Pearl is born. Duval is born. }} Great Age of Pirates . The Flying Pirate, Shiki the Gold Lion, invades Marineford, but is defeated by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp and later imprisoned in Impel Down. Shanks begins his journey as a pirate captain by asking Buggy to join his crew. Buggy declines, and this is the last time the pair meets for the next 22 years until reuniting during the Marineford War. The legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Gol D. Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. Baby 5 is born. Jewelry Bonney is born. Bartolomeo is born. Vinsmoke Reiju is born. Drip is born. }} Eustass Kid is born. Tashigi is born. Koala is born. Buchi is born. Sham is born. Sadi is born. }} 79,000,000 bounty. Jaguar D. Saul presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. Gaimon arrives at the Island of Rare Animals and through a mishap is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. Hatchan saves Silvers Rayleigh out at sea and subsequently befriends him. Shiki escapes from Impel Down. Shanks first meets Yasopp while sailing near Gecko Island. Portgas D. Ace is born as "Gol D. Ace". His mother, Portgas D. Rouge, dies shortly after his birth. Sabo is born. Nojiko is born. Kuina is born. Sugar is born. Bepo is born. Ideo is born. Helmeppo is born. Pascia is born. }} Vinsmoke Ichiji is born. Vinsmoke Niji is born. Vinsmoke Sanji is born. Vinsmoke Yonji is born. Roronoa Zoro is born. }} Kozuki Oden and the Nine Red Sheaths try to open the borders of Wano Country, but both Oden and his wife Kozuki Toki are executed by Kurozumi Orochi and Kaido. Before her demise, Toki uses the powers of the Toki Toki no Mi to send her son and their retainers to safety 20 years into the future. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi begin their feud. Charlotte Mascarpone is born. Charlotte Joscarpone is born. Sterry is born. Kyuin is born. Nami is born. Bell-mère, a Marine, is caught in a battle between Marines and pirates. She survives and takes two orphans she finds, Nami and Nojiko, back to Cocoyasi Village; she later adopts both girls as her daughters. }} Monkey D. Luffy is born. Charlotte Yuen is born. Kaya is born. }} Koby is born. Camie is born Saldeath is born. }} An unnamed King of an unnamed kingdom visited Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island. After he returned, he was an okama. This incident tore the kingdom and the family apart, and they were later exiled. Bellett, son of this unnamed king, became a pirate and would later blame Emporio Ivankov for this incident. Portgas D. Ace and Sabo start saving up money in order to buy a pirate ship, leave Dawn Island, and become pirates. Queen Otohime begins her campaign of gathering signatures from her fellow fishmen and merfolk in order to appease the World Government so that fishmen and humans can coexist together in peace. Tony Tony Chopper is born on Drum Island. He becomes an outcast of his herd because of his blue nose. }} }} Fisher Tiger rebrands the mark of the Celestial Dragons on the freed fishmen slaves into the mark of the sun and forms the Sun Pirates. The Boa sisters are found by Gloriosa, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku, who take them back to Amazon Lily. Under the orders of Donquixote Doflamingo, Vergo joins the Marines. The Nox Expedition party were begin chased by the government for searching for poneglyphs, thus they became the Nox Pirates. Charlotte Flampe is born. }} Chouchou is born. Charlotte Anglais is born. }} Donquixote Rosinante and Trafalgar Law travel to Minion Island to steal the Ope Ope no Mi to save Law's life; but are discovered by the Donquixote family after accidentally giving an intelligence letter to Vergo, a member of Donflamingo's crew undercover as a Marine. Rosinate is killed by his brother and the island undergoes the Birdcage, which kills everyone except a boy that was a member of a local pirate crew. Sanji is expelled from the Vinsmoke Family at the age of 8 by his father Vinsmoke Judge, and he's allowed to leave the Germa Kingdom while they're invading a country in the East Blue. He boards a nearby cruise ship called the Orbit and works there as a trainee chef for the next 2 years. While wandering around Swallow Island, Bepo is bullied by two delinquents named Shachi and Penguin. Trafalgar Law witnesses the beating and Shachi and Penguin pick a fight with him. Law defeats them and the three boys, impressed by Law's strength, join him on his travels to form the core of what would eventually become the Heart Pirates. Nora Gitsune is born. }} Red-Haired Shanks, then twenty seven years old, arrives at Luffy's hometown and decides to stay there. Luffy accidentally eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi, giving him rubber powers and an inability to swim. Higuma is eaten by a Sea King in an incident involving Luffy and Shanks. Shanks leaves Luffy's hometown after staying there for almost a year. Shortly after Shanks' departure, Luffy is taken by his grandfather Monkey D. Garp to train with Curly Dadan and meets his adopted brother Portgas D. Ace. Luffy soon forms a brotherhood with Ace and Sabo based on their shared desire to become pirates. The Celestial Dragons come to visit the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. The Bluejam Pirates set fire to the Gray Terminal in preparation for their arrival, but most who reside there are saved from being burnt to death by Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionaries. Sabo is attacked by a World Noble and presumed dead. He is rescued by Dragon, but loses his memories and joins the revolutionaries. The pirate captain Montblanc Cricket arrives at Jaya. He stays to search for the truth about whether his ancestor was a liar so that he may be liberated from his family curse. His crew abandons him shortly afterwards. Chouchou's owner, Hocker, sets up his pet shop in Orange Town. The famous actress Victoria Cindry dies in a tragic accident. Dr. Hogback meets the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah, along with Absalom and Perona. Hatchan visits Shakuyaku and Silvers Rayleigh for the last time after joining the Sun Pirates. The revolutionaries start to look for Nico Robin. The Sun Pirates meet Koala, a young girl who was a slave of the Celestial Dragons. Fisher Tiger rebrands her slave mark into the mark of the sun, making her the first human to bear the Sun Pirates' emblem. Upon returning Koala to her home island, Fisher Tiger is ambushed by a group of Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. After barely escaping the island with a Marine ship stolen by his crew, Tiger chooses to die rather than receive a transfusion of the human blood on the ship. Angered by Tiger's death, Arlong heads back to Foolshout Island to get revenge on the humans who betrayed Tiger, only to be defeated and captured by Vice Admiral Borsalino. He is then imprisoned in Impel Down. }} Ninjin is born. Piiman is born. Tamanegi is born. }} }} }} Gan Fall is replaced as the God of Skypiea by Enel in a coup d'État. A meeting is held at Mariejois with the World Counsel to discuss Dragon and his Revolutionary movement. Hiluluk dies; upon his death, Tony Tony Chopper goes to live with Doctor Kureha, who begins to teach him how to be a real doctor. Two fans of the book on Montblanc Noland, Masira and his brother Shoujou, show up at Jaya to help Montblanc Cricket in his efforts to settle things with his ancestor. Charlotte Anana is born. O-Tama is born. }} The Franky Family begins to collect 200,000,000. Portgas D. Ace, aged 17, leaves Luffy's hometown. Pedro and Zepo, who continued searching for poneglyphs, eventually set their sights on Big Mom's poneglyph. They infiltrate Whole Cake Island in an attempt to steal poneglyphs from the Big Mom Pirates and by coincidence, Pedro and Pekoms came face to face once again. Pedro and Zepo are defeated and forced to spin Big Mom's punishment wheel; Zepo subsequently lands on the "100 years" panel and Big Mom, using the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi, steals his remaining 30 years, killing him. She initially plans to take the remaining 70 from Pedro, though she agrees to Pekom's pleas to reduce the punishment by a decade. Pedro then gouges out his own eye in an effort to further quell her anger, and impressed by this, she removes only 50 years from his lifespan. }} Coby accidentally ends up as the chore boy for the pirate Alvida. In defiance of Dr. Vegapunk, Caesar Clown performs an experiment involving chemical weaponry on Punk Hazard. The experiment destroys the island's entire ecosystem and leaves many prisoners paralyzed. Amigasa village went into a famine. }} Cavendish appears in the New World as a powerful new Super Rookie. Ryokugyu starts his latest fast. Portgas D. Ace and his crew were captured by the villagers of Amigasa, who stole their food. The pirates freed themselves, but were able to stay in the village as guest for a few weeks. Tama takes a liking to Ace and decides to become an enchanting kunoichi. }} Shanks makes contact with Whitebeard. Despite Marine efforts, the two meet with each other. Two days prior to their meeting, "Fire Fist" Ace was defeated by Blackbeard. He is handed in to the Marines, who set a date for his execution. The World Government summons the Shichibukai to rally together with the Marines for a war against Whitebeard. Blackbeard is appointed to the position of Shichibukai for his role in bringing in Ace. Revolutionaries conquer Centaurea. Over a thousand shadows abducted by Shichibukai Gekko Moriah are returned to their original owners. Most suspect Moriah was defeated; however, Moriah retains Shichibukai status and no reports are released on any such defeat. Brook joins the Straw Hats. At the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy punches a World Noble in the face, and Bartholomew Kuma sends each member of the Straw Hat Pirates flying to a separate island. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, breaks into Impel Down, from which Buggy happens to be trying to escape. 241 prisoners successfully escape the prison, marking the first mass breakout in its history. The Battle of Marineford takes place. Both Luffy's and Ace's heritages' are revealed to the public. Portgas D. Ace dies when Admiral Akainu's magma fist goes through his chest. Blackbeard reveals that he invaded Impel Down in order to liberate and recruit several convicts from the apocryphal Level 6: Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, and the former chief jailer of Impel Down, Shiliew. Edward Newgate dies standing up at Marineford. Marshall D. Teach somehow steals and assimilates Whitebeard's Devil Fruit power, making him the only human known to wield the power of two Devil Fruits. The battle is brought to an end with the arrival of Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates. Other pirates start to invade Whitebeard’s territory after hearing of his death. Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku resign from the Marines. Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbe, Trafalgar Law, and the Heart Pirates are the first males ever permitted to set foot on Amazon Lily, an island that is usually off-limits to men. Luffy, Jinbe, and Silvers Rayleigh return to Marineford. They sailed around the island once, Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times and gave a silent prayer, and they left once again on the Kuja Pirates' ship. The original childhood lab of Dr. Vegapunk on Karakuri Island explodes after Franky presses a self-destruct button in the lab. This event becomes known to the world as the "Nightmare of Baldimore". Soon after that, Franky causes another incident, which would become known as The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Baldimore. Monkey D. Luffy decides to disband the Straw Hat Pirates for two years in order to allow the crew to train and become stronger. Buggy is invited into the Shichibukai and accepts. Sabo regains his memory of Luffy and Ace before he decides to find the Mera Mera no Mi. }} 440,000,000 for unknown reasons. After sending the disembodied (but living) hearts of 100 pirates to Marineford, he is appointed to a Shichibukai position. X Drake allies with the Beast Pirates. Capone Bege starts planning the assassination of Big Mom. }} Kin'emon, Kiku, Raizo, Kanjuro, and Kozuki Momonosuke arrive in the Wano Country of this year from 20 years ago, having been sent forward through time by the powers of the Toki Toki no Mi. While Kiku stays at Wano, the rest left to recruit allies. The Impostor Straw Hat Pirates recruit famous pirates but are unmasked by Sentomaru, who has been promoted into the Marines. The real Straw Hat Pirates reunite at Sabaody Archipelago and word gets out that they're back in action. Upon pursuit by marines, they escape with their coated ship into the sea. With help from various groups of people, the Straw Hats set off for Fishman Island. Madam Shyarly of the Mermaid Cafe predicts the destruction of Fishman Island at the hands of Straw Hat Luffy. Meanwhile, Hody Jones, captain of the New Fishman Pirates, and Vander Decken IX, captain of the Flying Pirates, form an alliance and initiate a rebellion against the Ryugu Kingdom. Princess Shirahoshi manifests her ability to summon Sea Kings in order to stop Noah from falling onto Fishman Island. She is revealed to be the ancient weapon, Poseidon. Jinbe donates blood to Luffy in the very first human-fishman blood transfusion since it was outlawed. Jinbe promises to join the Straw Hats once he finished taking care of his duties. Neptune frees the human pirates; makes the Fishman subordinates work under him; and arrests Hody, officers of the New Fishman Pirates, and Vander Decken. Some of the human pirates were later captured by G-5. The Straw Hat Pirates are targeted by Big Mom after Luffy challenges her and declares himself as the future protector of Fishman Island. Luffy gives Tamago and Pekoms the treasure that Caribou stole, including the Tamate Box with an explosive inside of it. The Straw Hats enter the New World. The Straw Hats form an alliance with the Heart Pirates in order to dethrone Kaido. The group defeats and kidnaps Caesar Clown at Punk Hazard before continuing to Dressrosa in order to take down Donquixote Doflamingo. Vergo dies. Monet dies. G-5 take the children from Punk Hazard to see Vegapunk. An alliance between the Kid, On Air and Hawkins Pirates to depose the Yonko Shanks is formed. Zou is invaded by Jack and his division of the Beasts Pirates, who cause mass devastation while hunting the ninja, Raizo. Kuzan becomes an affiliate of the Blackbeard Pirates. All toys on the island of Dressrosa return to their original forms after Sugar loses consciousness. Sabo, the second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army, consumes the Mera Mera no Mi, which previously belonged to his late brother, Portgas D. Ace. Donquixote Doflamingo is defeated, his crew is arrested, and reign over Dressrosa is returned to the Riku Family. Doflamingo's fall sends many nations that depended on him into chaos, allowing the Revolutionaries to increase their victories. Seven crews pledge their allegiance to the Straw Hat Pirates, forming the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, which consists of over 5000 members. Due to the events from their reunion at Sabaody Archipelago until Dressrosa, all of the Straw Hats receive new bounties, with updated pictures on their posters, and Sanji's status is changed to "Wanted Only Alive". After confronting Kaido, the On Air Pirates and Hawkins Pirates become subordinates of the Beasts Pirates while Kid remains prisoner. Jack attacks Doflamingo's escort. He sinks two of the ships, but is ultimately defeated. He survives, and the newspapers falsely report him as dead. The Blackbeard Pirates attack the Revolutionaries' island base of Baltigo, resulting in the base being completely destroyed in which the new base is located in Momoiro Island. Brook of the Straw Hat Pirates creates copies of Charlotte Linlin's Road Poneglyph after infiltrating her storeroom, making the Straw Hats one of the few factions in the world to have possession of one at the time. The Tamate Box explodes, causing Whole Cake Chateau to fall. Pedro blows himself up with dynamite to have the Straw Hats move forward. Morgans reports the details of the Sanji Retrieval Team's successful raid against the Yonko Charlotte Linlin to the entire world. Morgans also reveals to the world the formation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and the addition of the former Shichibukai Jinbe to the Straw Hat Pirates. Following this news, Luffy is considered by certain parts of the world to be a fifth Emperor. }} Tenreki Trivia *Using Noland's Log book as a guide, it is possible to work out that the current storyline of One Piece takes place in the sixteenth century with the Kaienreki reference. References Site Navigation ru:Хронология fr:Calendrier_de_One_Piece id:Garis_Waktu_Dunia pl:Linia czasu Category:History Category:Lists